Across the World
by LittleMissMusician
Summary: Jo has just left for New Zealand and left Kendal behind. How will they handle it? Warning: this is full of fluff. Be prepared!


**Yay! My first BTR FanFiction! R+R! :) Warning: it's got a lot of fluff. **

The plane took off. To most people, it meant nothing. To Kendal Knight, it meant everything. His girlfriend Jo Taylor was on that plane heading for New Zealand, a place that seemed like it was a billion miles away from him. "Jo," he muttered, with his face pressed up against the glass as if it would bring her back. His heart was shattered into a million pieces. His friends James, Logan, and Carlos walked over to him.  
>"I'm sorry, Kendal," Logan said.<br>"If it helps, you can wear my helmet on the ride home," Carlos said.  
>But, even that thought could not help Kendal cheer up. How can you be cheery when your girlfriend and true love takes off for 3 years? It's not the best feeling in the entire world, that's for sure. Slumping, Kendal walked out of the airport with her best friends.<br>The next day, Kendal was still not better. For the next week, all he did was lie on the couch watching reruns thinking about the amazing Jo Taylor. It didn't make much sense, but he couldn't help it. Just then, his cell phone rang and a picture of his beautiful girlfriend was on the screen. He hoped she wouldn't notice he was moping. He wanted her to think he totally and completely supported her. "Hey, Jo," Kendal said.  
>"Kendal!" Jo said a little too enthusiastically,"how have you been?"<br>Kendal couldn't lie to her. As much as he wanted to so he could make her feel happy, he couldn't. "Jo, I'm not doing so good. But, I want you to keep having a great time there, okay?"  
>Jo's face got a little gloomy. "Kendal, the truth is that I'm miserable here without you. I miss you so much. I miss your random picnics and random fun and, oh gosh, I miss you more than anything!"<br>He understood. "Jo, to tell you the truth, I miss you more. I've been moping around the apartment at the Palm Woods. I just don't have the heart without you here."  
>"I know. I'm sorry I left you so suddenly. But, I want you to know that I love you. I love you a lot." Jo blew a kiss at Kendal.<br>"I love you more, Jo. More than you could ever imagine." Tears began to spring out of his eyes. He hoped she didn't see. He wanted to think he was strong. "Listen, I have to go. I love you, Jo. Face call me later. Good morning."  
>Jo, even in the midst of her sadness, laughed. "I love you, too, Kendal. Good night."<br>The phone dimmed to show that the call had ending. Kendal's friend had just come back from the pool. They saw the tears in his eyes. "Kendal, are you okay?" James said.  
>"I'm fine, James. Guys, listen. I need your help. You guys are going to think I am crazy, but we are 22 now. We can handle it, right?"<br>"Yeah, man," they all said.  
>Kendal, for the first time in a few weeks, smiled. "Here is the plan."<p>

Jo Taylor was walking on set the next morning. It was dark and cold. She began to miss the sunny mornings at the Palm Woods. But, she missed Kendal the most. "_Gosh, I wish he were he with me," _Jo thought. She heard her name and she was beckoned to the set. She trudged over there. She was Kendal and his friends were here doing goofy stuff that no boys would ever dare to do in public. She did a scene, but she didn't have the heart. The directors noticed something was wrong with her.

"Taylor," he said, "what is up with you today? I want 100 percent, and you are giving me around 20."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Gothern. I'm just a little homesick."

"Well, take five. There's someone that you need to see, by the way. I'll give you more time, how's a take seven?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Gothern. Thank you." Jo tried to seem happy for the director, but the thought of an interview in the middle of her agony didn't seem to help. Something had to happen now. This was going on Good Morning America. It had to be good. She had to be herself. The stage manager led her into a candlelit room. Jo was confused. "Excuse me, are you sure this is the right room? I thought this was going to be an interview."

The stage manager spoke very little English and Jo could tell that she had been born and raised her in New Zealand. "This is right room." She walked out. Still confused, Jo sat down. Then, someone walked in. "Hi, I'm Jo…" Jo didn't even finish her sentence because she realized who it was. She started to scream. "KENDAL!" She hugged him close. "What are you doing in New Zealand?"

Kendal smiled. "I missed you too much. I really wanted to see you one last time since I won't be able to see you for 1,085 days!"

"You've been counting down?"

"Of course. I miss you that much, Jo. Now, I need to, um, ask you something."

"What is it, Kendal?"

"Jo, I was thinking at lot in my 7 days of moping. I realized something. We have been dating for 2 years now. I know I'm in love with you. So, Jo Taylor, you want to become, um, uh, Jo Knight?"

Jo screamed again. "Are you purposing?"

Kendal nodded. "Yes. Jo, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Jo began to cry. "Yes, Kendal, yes. I'll marry you. This is such a surprise!" They kissed and they knew they were meant to be. She looked at Kendal. "Kendal?"

"Yes, Jo?"

"I've decided something."

"And, that would be?"

"You know, living in New Zealand while your fiancé is living in L.A. is tough. Do you think Bitters would give me a place at the Palm Woods? I need to stay there if we are going to plan a wedding!"

Now it was Kendal's turn to be excited. "Seriously? You are coming home? Because I can make Bitters give you an apartment during the year we are planning a wedding."

"Yes, I mean it. I'm coming home. I don't like it here, really. It's cold, I'm away from my now fiancé, and besides, your friends are crazy, and I miss that."

"Well, I have a plane ticket for you already."

"How did you know I would come home?"

"Well, I figured you were smart enough to realize that we can't plan a wedding over Face calling and I was thinking that you loved me enough not to wait until you got back."

"So true. Come on, let's go tell the director I'm quitting and then we have a plane to catch!"

FLASHFORWARD.

Today is Jo and Kendal's wedding day. Kendal is excited and nervous because he finally found the right girl. He knows they may be a little young at 23, and he hopes everyone accepts them. Then, the wedding begins. Kendal looks down the aisle in hopes of seeing his beautiful bride. He saw the bridal party, the flower girl, the ring bearer, and then Jo. Jo was as beautiful as an angel. Kendal began to cry. It felt so real. Jo got closer and closer to him and then her dad let her go. "You look so beautiful, Jo," Kendal said.

Then, the preacher made it official. After their vows, he said, "May I introduce to you Mr. Kendal Knight and Mrs. Jo Knight! Kendal, you may kiss your beautiful bride." Their marriage, and love, was sealed with a kiss.


End file.
